One more night with you
by EllieRez
Summary: When Edward Elric goes with his sister to watch her perform at Central:Dance and Drink he dosn't Expect to meet a man that may change his life. Yaoi! M for later chapters


Disclaimer:

Wolf: I DO NOT OWN FMA OR THE SONG "ONE MORE NIGHT WITH YOU" OR THE IDEA FOR SWING KIDS! All credit goes to their rightful owners. I only own made up characters.

Ed: Yeah, cause wolf is a loser and doesn't have a life!

Wolf: -Throws a bag of skittles at Ed- Shut up!

Ed: Ha-ha! Missed! – Starts to eat the skittles-

Wolf: -throws her hands in the air- I give up! Just enjoy my first fan fiction! ^-^

('Thinking')

* * *

><p>Ed fixed his dress shirt as he was running down the street with Winry. Personally she didn't like to run but she was going to be late for her performance at Central: Dance and Drink. Ed on the other hand was too excited not to run. His favorite song was going to play and it was being sung by his sister.<p>

"We are here!" Ed shouted as the stopped in front of the dance club and stepped inside. Winry started to run toward the stage and called over her shoulder

"Thanks for getting me here Ed!" The older brother just smiled and looked for a familiar group of kids but the sound of an introduction from on stage made him turn around. On the stage was his sister in an ocean blue dress standing next to a teen about their age wearing a navy blue suit with a white dress shirt. Edward's eyes widened. He thought the man was beauti- 'Wait! I shouldn't be thinking this! I'm not gay… am I?' Edward thought freaking out. He looked up at the teen again and saw that he had beautiful raven-black hair with lovely cobalt eyes. Edward felt as if he was falling for this man just by looking at him. Not realizing he was staring, Edward's eyes caught the sight of the raven haired man look directly into his eyes and smile. All the younger could do was blush and break his gaze.

"Hey Ed!" A voice called him over to a group of boys. He recognized them all. Especially Peter and Tomas. Ed the greeted them with a cocky remark "Hey boys! Ready to have the real party to start?" he shouted over the intro music being played by the band. Peter then replied with a smirk on his face

"Of course Edward, cause it's never a party without you." The group laughs as they all take off their jackets and throw them onto the chairs. All the swing kids ran to the dance floor and started to dance to the intro music as the lyrics started.

* * *

><p>(Roy= Bold, Winry= italicized or (-), both= underlined)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"I don't need no foreign cars, movie stars, new guitar…" <strong>Roy sung in a husky voice which Edward found entrancing as he danced. **"A jute box in a funky bar and one more night with you." **A swarm of girls formed in front of the stage, but Roy's gaze was fixed on Edward's dancing form, drinking in his appearance. A medium height, long golden-blonde hair, braided back with bangs covering his face and beautiful golden-amber eyes. 'He's perfect' Roy thought. Edward felt eyes on him as he was dancing but he didn't care, he was having too much fun dancing around and listening to the beautiful music filling the room. **"I don't need no voodoo charm, daddy's farm, false alarm, ain't no thing can do me harm as long as you are true."**

Roy Mustang now had motivation for singing this song. He wasn't singing it for a girl. He was singing it for the beautiful blonde and the dance floor. _"I don't need no mojo hex, bouncing checks, another ex. Shuffle up them poker decks I'm callin' you!"_ Sang winry in a clear and melodious voice, complimented by the back-up singers.

" I don't need no pinky ring, ba-da bing, one more thing,** Just a man that loves to swing,**_ and loves it all night through!"_ Edward loved the music and the feeling of being able to dance around his friends. **"Let's go get us outta town, **Double down , play around,** all I needs' a rockin' sound **and one more night with you!" Roy kept looking at the younger boy, when Edward stopped dancing and looked at the stage and directly into Roy's eyes. Cobalt meeting amber as Roy sung the next line. **"Papa don't need no golden watch, another chick** (what?) **Another notch **(hey!) **Just pour me another scotch **(ooh!) **and one more night with you!"** Edward just kept gazing into the endless pools of cobalt until the song ended and people started to clap. Breaking the gaze, Ed walked toward the stage to congratulate winry on a job well done.

* * *

><p>Author's rambling:<p>

Wolf: don't harm me! I'm sorry this is short! I hate really short story stories too! – Gets hit with a brick- Ow! Hey!

Ed: that's what you get for not introducing me to Roy in this chapter

Roy walks into the room-

Roy: -Kisses Ed and hugs him- yeah Wolf! How could you be so cruel!

Wolf: -nosebleed- Please review so Ed and Roy can get together.


End file.
